


Mark It with a 'B'

by samajama



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Klaine; marking, public place, involve Santana somehow (<a href="http://ameaninglessstarinthesky.tumblr.com">ameaninglessstarinthesky</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark It with a 'B'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own nor am I associated with Glee, its cast or their affiliates.

Blaine won’t turn around.  He will _not_.  He’s already checked twice, so he _knows_ Kurt’s looking at him.  He can _feel_ it. 

Mr. Schue is droning on about the importance of the imperative mood, but all Blaine can think about is how _imperative_ it is that he and his boyfriend get out of this classroom.  Soon.

Blaine sighs as he chances another look behind him.  Kurt is staring at him with his bright blue eyes darkened, just a shade, by lust.  Blaine swallows audibly, earning him a quirked eyebrow from Santana who’s sitting next to him.

He shakes his and turns back to the board, but he’s pretty sure she caught their exchange anyway.

Finally, the bell rings and Blaine mouths a silent, _Thank God it’s our lunch period_ , as he rushes to the door.  Kurt must have packed up early because he’s already out of his seat and outside the classroom.

He grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall toward the most secluded boys’ bathroom.  Blaine’s been half-hard through Spanish and can feel his erection growing just in anticipation.

Kurt pushes the door open only to turn on his heel and smack right into Blaine.  “Sorry,” he sighs.  “Fuck.”

“What’s the matter?”  Blaine says, half-concerned, half-impatient.

“Already taken by Azimio and some freshman.”  He sighs again.  Blaine’s cock is itching for attention at this point, and a slow smile spreads across his face as an idea occurs to him.

“Come on, I’ve got another place in mind.”

 * * *

“And where did you _get_ this brilliant idea?”  Kurt grumbles after bumping his head on a shelf of cleaning supplies.

Blaine removes his lips from Kurt’s neck to mumble, “Cooper.  Now shhh.  I’m working on a masterpiece here.”  He licks a stripe up Kurt’s neck, on the tender section he’d been before Kurt rudely interrupted him.

Blaine begins nipping strategically at the raw skin and Kurt lets out a moan, “Are you trying to give me a hickey that looks like a Mona Lisa or what?”

“No.”  Blaine pauses pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips.  He looks in his eyes and says, “A ‘B.’”   Kurt lets out a whimsical laugh and Blaine moans at that.

“I love your laugh,” he says as he presses his hips forward to rub his length against Kurt’s hard cock.  Kurt pulls Blaine to him for a scorching kiss.  Lost in each other, they don’t hear the giggling on the other side of the door.

The doorknob turns and Santana pulls Brittany into the janitor’s closet falling into Blaine.  He pulls away from Kurt, “Hey!  Watch it!”

Santana smiles.  “Move over or get out, boys.” 

“Don’t you have a ladies’ room you can lock yourselves in?” Kurt barks.

Brittany’s brow furrows, “I don’t know how to lock doors.”

“Neither does Blaine, apparently,” Santana laughs.  Blaine glares at her.

He says, “Seriously, San, can’t you find somewhere else to be?  Azimio’s got some girl in the men’s room.”

She rolls her eyes.  “Fine, but you’ll owe me, B,” she says as she turns to the door.  “Oh, and you might want to work on your technique.  That,” she points to Kurt’s bruising neck, “looks like a deformed turtle.”

Blaine turns back to Kurt once the girls leave.  He smiles and says, “Good thing I’ve got the rest of the period to fix it then, eh?”


End file.
